


Disclosure

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another uneventful evening at the loft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosure

## Disclosure

by Lace

When they're not playing out here with the people who love them, they (unfortunately) belong to Pet Fly. 

This? This is just a bit of pure silliness that I wrote some time ago when I just couldn't sleep. Apologies to Lorraine, though, because this is definitely a pwp.   


For this? No way!

* * *

"Jim?" 

"Hey.." 

"Jim is something wrong?" 

"Wrong?" 

"Yeah, y'know _wrong."_

"Nope, not that I can think of. Why? Do _you_ think something's wrong?" 

"Well, you tell me, man. If you ask me, you're acting kind of.. weird." 

"Define 'weird', Sandburg. Weird, as in 'The X Files' kind of weird? Weird because I'm holding my slice of pizza the wrong way? Or weird because I.." 

"Stop obfuscating, Jim. You are _so_ not gonna get away with that one. You know what I mean... Weird. As in W.e.i.r.d." 

"Chief, as much as it might surprise you, I _did_ finish grade school." 

_Jim!_

"Weird, how?" 

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it? It's just that you're.. It's.. I can't exactly... I only know that it's.." 

"'Weird.' Got that part loud and clear, Sandburg." 

"Geez, Jim, I'm being _serious_ here." 

"Serious. Right. I can do serious. Now let me get this straight here. _I'm_ acting 'weird.' Therefore 'something' is 'wrong.' But you can't tell me _what_ I'm doing that's 'weird,' or whether it's just what you would _construe_ as 'weird'- because, you have to admit, Chief, that your head is in a _whole_ other dimension when it comes to.." 

_J.i..m!_

"Let me chew on this one awhile, Sandburg. I might be a Sentinel, but I'm a little slow on the uptake and.." 

"Shut up, Jim." 

"But you just said.." 

'I know what I just said, okay? Forget it, Jim. Just forget it, okay? Maybe it's me. I mean, today as a whole has been a bit.." 

"Weird?" 

_Jim!_

"Just trying to help you out, Chief. You seem to be having a little trouble with.." 

"I said, _forget_ it, okay?" 

"So, this means I can go back to eating my pizza?" 

"As far as I'm concerned, Ellison, you can take your pizza and.." 

"Icnbwhaa?" 

"Nothing, Jim; nothing. I'll just go on reading and you can.." 

"Mwokay." 

* * *

_Geez,_ Jim, will you _stop_ that?!" 

"Stop what, Sandburg? I'm just.." 

"Staring, Jim. You're _staring."_

"Staring?" 

"Yeah, staring." 

"At what?" 

"At _me!_ You're Staring At _me!_

"I'm.." 

_"Again!_ You're staring at me _again!_

"Ah.." 

"Ah?" 

"Yeah, _ah."_

"And I take it that "ah." means..." 

"Busted." 

"Busted? Jim, what do you.." 

"Means it's time to call it quits." 

"Call _what_... Call it quits on _what,_ man?" 

"The thing." 

"The...?" 

"The staring thing." 

"The _staring_ thing? And can I ask _why_ you've been.." 

"Nope." 

_"Nope?"_

"Got it in one, Chief." 

"Got what? First you're acting _weird,_ and then you're doing this _staring thing_ and now.." 

"Don't worry Chief, there'll be no more staring." 

"There won't? Well, I can't say _that's_ not a relief. But, Jim, why _was_ there staring, and what the _hell_ are you.." 

"Gonna do this instead." 

"Do _what,_ man. _What!_

"This." 

"Jim... what are you.. _God,_ Jim, you're..!!" 

"Weirding you out?" 

"Um...Jim... _Jim?_ Don't you think we'd better..." 

"Y'know, thinking at a time like this is overrated, Sandburg. Trust me." 

"J.i.i.m!! Oh, Jesus! _what_ the _hell_ was _that?!_

"That?" 

"Yeah... _that._

"Well, _that,_ if I'm not very much mistaken, would be the kissing thing." 

"The.. mmmff..." 

"Kiss - ing - thing, Sandburg. As in... _mmm"_

"Oh. Right. Got it. Kissing... _aahh..:_

"'s good?" 

"Oh _yeah._ Oh _definitely_ yeah! But, Jim, why didn't you just _tell_ me?" 

"Couldn't." 

"Couldn't?" 

_Jesus,_ Sandburg, do you have to repeat _everything_ I say?" 

"But _why_ 'couldn't', Jim?" 

"Aw, give me a break would you, Chief? How the hell _could_ I tell you? I mean, just admit it, you've been acting so _weird.._

* * *

End Disclosure by Lace: wobbinhood@ihug.com.au

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
